


The Plauge rough draft

by Plauge_Main



Category: Plauge - Fandom
Genre: Characters will be added as story goes on - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post Apocalypse, Post Apocalyptic World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plauge_Main/pseuds/Plauge_Main
Summary: Two stupid ass teenagers try to survive in a world full of darkness and monsters. In this story we follow them as they meet new people, discover themselves, grow closer, and find dark secrets to the world around them.





	The Plauge rough draft

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this is an original story and we hope it will hit off we’re also on Wattpad and are trying to become more popular

I

Chapter 1

 

 

Dear Diary,  
It's been a long time since I’ve seen normal human life. Ever since the multiple outbreaks of a disease called the Pretvoriti (I just call it the plague) spread across the globe, once normal people started to turn violent and beastly. Literally. Horrific monsters roam in place of the once human towns. I have somehow survived (duh) and question whether I was even meant to or not… As much as I hated some parts of my family, I guess I miss them… Anyway, I should go find a better shelter before the monsters around wake up. 

Jay sighs as she closes the Diary. She stretches before gathering all her items into a small bag. The brunette gets out of her tent and disassembles it and packs the pieces into their own bag before heading out in search for a new shelter. She looks up at the dark sky and starts to head away from the old hiding place. Jay walks silently, occasionally passing a sleeping or blind monster. One monster was covered in scales that glinted in the pale moonlight while another was bigger than the trees surrounding it. Jay looks at the monsters she passes with a look of horror, fear, and sadness. 

“Those were once people… With families and lives… Now, it’s just this..” She whispered to no one in particular and kept moving forward.

As Jay walked a glint of red in the woods caught her eye, she turned to the source of the red and put her hand on her pistol. “merda..” she whispered as a giant snake like monster appeared out of the shadows. Some red liquid like substance spilled from its mouth that hung open. Jay tensed up and pulled out her pistol, staring into the dead red eyes of the monster she cocked her gun. The monster progressed towards her and Jay quickly shot her gun. One shot after the other yet the monster never went down. “FANCULO! WHY WON’T YOU DIE!?” Jay yelled before realizing her mistake as many other monsters began to sturr awake. “ Nice going idiot...” Jay whispered to herself as she turned to run the opposite way. 

Jay panted as the monsters gain up on her. She began to zigzag around trying to outsmart them. As she zig zagged around she didn’t see the rock right in front of her. She yells as she falls to the ground and cuts her leg on a jagged rock. Jay hisses in pain as she stands back up and resumes to run away from the monsters.

As she ran Jay could hear the hissing and roars behind her slowly (very slowly) getting softer. She looked behind her and saw that some of the monsters had turned back around into the deep, dark woods. She slowed down as the last monster went back into the woods. She sighed and sat down on the ground to catch her breath. She fell back and laughed at her near death experience she looked back at the woods and gave it a middle finger before standing back up and brushing herself off. She looks around at the new area and starts to walk with a little limp. After walking for around thirty minutes she saw what looked like an abandoned cabin.

Jay pulls her gun back out and starts to hobble over to the doorway. When she reaches the door she pushes it open with the pistol. “Hello?” Jay called as she stuck her head through the open door. Slowly walking in, Jay looks around and grips her gun tighter as she walks into each room investigating it. Once Jay went up the stairs she saw that a door at the end of the hall was wide open. “Please don’t be a monster, please don’t be a monster, please don’t be a monster..” Jay whispered and walked down the hall to the room. She held her breath and walked into the room. 

“Oh, nothing…” She said breathing normally again. She lowered her gun and looked around the room. “It’s nice” Jay said as she looked at the different pictures lined up on the dresser. She looked at a cracked picture of what looks like a family. Jay smiled grimly and quickly walked to the full sized bed in the middle of the room. The brunette dropped her stuff on the floor and flopped face first onto the bed. Groaning, she rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Jay felt her leg start to throb, “ah, merda. I should probably fix that up.” She said, sitting up and looking at her bloody leg. 

Jay dug around in her pouch trying to find some way to stop the blood. “...Ugh, come on there’s gotta be something in here.”. Jay felt light headed as she looked for something to use as a bandage. Black clouds formed around Jay’s vision as her hands and lower half of her body stained red. Jay groaned as she pulled out a old shirt and ripped the bottom half of it off. “Fanculo…”

Jay winced in pain as she tightly wrapped the cloth around her left leg. She saw spots as she desperately forced her hands to tie a knot.”Crap... please work please.” Jay begged as her vision blurred and darkened at a fast pace. Jay started to feel the room around her sway before the darkness consumed her. 

The last thing she saw was two red orbs

**Author's Note:**

> Yo heads up you can check us out on Wattpad please give some kudos or comment


End file.
